Kairi KID
by Niina Lexy
Summary: Sonoko drags her friends to a party organised by her uncle. Kogoro enjoys the buffet, Ran chats happily with the girls, Masumi throws furtive glances at Conan, Heiji teases Kudō, and... KID should definitely have stayed at home. Fem!Kaito / (Translated)


Hello everyone !

So, there are already many fanfictions where Shinichi was a girl, but female!Kaitos are, like, inexistant. I am planning on writing a full story with fem!Kaito though, because I think that this character would have a lot of potential.

I hope you will enjoy the story anyway :D

 **Original version** : Kairi KID by Kotori-chama

 **Disclaimer** : Detective Conan and Magi Kaitō belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

 **Note** : Ahō and Baka mean "idiot". The word "Bastard" is used repetitively because there is Hakuba _(cough)_

 ** _Enjoy ~_**

 _ **x**_

 _ **Kairi KID**_

 **x**

They were laughing, eating, drinking, and were well-dressed. It was your usual _Wealthy People Party_. Once again, Kairi wondered why she had accepted Akako's invitation, when she could be resting calmly at home, creating new magic tricks and having fun with her doves.

 _'Oh, yeah'_ , she thought, _'Aoko has always wanted to attend this sort of events, and I'm such an_ awful _bestfriend for not giving her chocolate on Valentine Day'._

Deep inside, the magician knew that her red-haired friend only wanted to help her. After all, Suzuki Jiirokichi, the organizer of the party, was currently in the possession of one of her potential targets. Unfortunately, her assistant Jii-chan had just contacted her to tell her that the "Beautiful Wish" had been moved during the afternoon to one of the old Jiirokichi's secondary mansions.

On the other hand, the situation probably wouldn't be _as_ frustrating had the damned bristish detective avoided to tag along. Because, _obviously_ , since he was such a _Gentleman_ , he couldn't let two innocent young women and a criminal go to a billionnaire's home without supervision. (The bastard.) She couldn't even try to get information about the jewels that were exposed there, since Hakubastard was constantly watching her and wouldn't stop making unsubtle comments about her alter-ego.

What did Ahōko find so interesting about him, anyway ?

"Recently, Suzuki-san bought a diamond in Germany, though it hasn't been exposed yet in his collection", the detective informed her while drinking an apple juice.

"That so ?" Kairi asked nonchalantly, her eyes fixated on the Chocolate Buffet.

"From what I understood, he is planning on challenging KID soon. I wouldn't be surprised if that filthy thief were here right now."

There.

"Really? If the diamond isn't exposed, I don't see why KID-sama would come. He didn't even send a note or something, did he?"

"Hum, that's weird though, I am sure that I saw him a little while ago", Hakuba argued while smirking at her, bringing his glass of juice to his lips.

Poker Face, Poker Face.

"Heeeh?" the teenage-girl gasped with wide eyes. "No waaay, you' sure it was him? Why didn't you tell me anything? Where is he?" she squealed, grinning, while scanning her surrondings with bright eyes.

She pretended to be looking after a potential Kaitō KID. If KID-sama, her future husband, one of the best magicians of all times was truly there, Kuroba Kairi, his number one fan, had to confess her eternal love to him! The fact that Hakuba instantly lost his smug smirk to let an annoyed frown take place of his face made her grin widen, and it became even easier for her to smile. (Not that anyone could tell the difference.)

Overtime, Kairi had learnt to differenciate herself from her white-cladded persona. She was truly a fanatic of the character of Kaitō KID – and maybe she probably kind of had a crush on the Moonlight magician, but, like, only a little bit. After all, everytime she impersonated him, she found her inspiration in her memories of her father, and everyone knows that Kuroba Tōichi was the perfect man (and less people know that Kairi sort of had a father complex).

Since the thief 1412 was a man at first, she thought that it was quite obvious that by taking her father's mantle and monocle, she would impersonate a male. Thus, for her night work, she had a created a male version of herself. Her shoulder-lenght wavy hair would become shorter and spikier. Her face wouldn't change much, even though her jaw and some of her traits would gain a more masculine aspect. Her skin would become a few nuances darker. And inwardly, she thought that the genderbended version of herself was utterly handsome.

Ironically, she decided to name this perfect face "Kaito", which could also mean "thief".

Now, imagine her surprise when she met Edogawa Conan – _who she affectionately called Tantei-kun_ – who looked exactly like her Kaito-sama. If only he had been ten years older...

 **x**

"In the end, all of that for a tree. I was disappointed, y'know", Heiji sighed, sounding resigned. Murderers, nowadays...

"At least, the tree's doing well", the shrunken detective mumbled while munching a piece of lemon pie.

"Tss, ya bet, that was jus- Oï, Kudō, isn't that guy flirting with yer girlfriend ?"

The boy with glasses glanced curiously at the direction his friend was pointing. A few meters away from them, Ran was _blushing_ and _laughing_ with a light haired man. He felt his jaw drop.

"Who's your girlfriend ?" an amused voice questioned him from behind.

When he turned around, Sera Masumi was leaning towards him, her hands crossed in her back, her usual hat carefully placed on her head. Those who didn't know her always mistook her for a man. With pink on her cheeks, she was grinning at him, letting her sharp canines show up.

"Uh, hum, no, no, that was nothing," Conan denied with his childish voice while glaring discreetly at Heiji, before he saw _Ran_ accompanied by Sonoko and Kazuha standing behind the female detective.

"Neechan ? But..."

Both detectives of the West and the East looked once again in the direction where _Ran_ was still chatting with the stranger.

"Wait, if Neechan's here," Heiji started with a dubious look, "who's that ?"

When the blonde man turned slightly towards them, Conan blinked, while Heiji's face darkened. Hakuba Saguru ?

"Heeeh, Ran-chan, did ya see that girl ?" the Toyama girl gasped.

"That guy, isn't that the British bastard ?" Heiji frowned, annoyed.

"A British ?" Masumi asked, her attention perked.

Conan smiled at her.

"We met Hakuba-niichan at a convention for detectives. I think that his father is a prefect in Japan."

"He's so handsome ! Why didn't you introduce him to us before ?"

"Sonoko...", Ran sighed.

"Think about it, you could make Shinichi-kun jaleous ! And we could get to know the girl with him, she looks so much like you, did you see ?" Sonoko grinned while dragging her friend with her.

"Not again," Conan deadpanned, before going after them.

"Part of me wants ta laugh at Kudō's face, but since we're talkin' about the British idiot..."

"Stop complainin' already ! He's a detective and his dad's a policeman, ya could try to get along," Kazuha reasoned while walking towards the blonde haired man.

"Are you insane ?!"

In front of Heiji's horrified look, Masumi guffawed. With a grimace on Heiji's face, they ended up joining their friends nonetheless.

 _'Huh ?'_ They wondered at the same time. Why did the shrunken detective suddenly freeze ?

 **x**

She knew that she shouldn't have come. She _knew_ that she shouldn't have come.

"Seriously ? My dad's a policeman too !"

"Mine is detective, he's here by the way. Maybe you've heard of him ?"

She had supposed at first that she was going to spend the soirée with a friend who pretended to be a witch, her bestfriend whose father was an inspector – who absolutely wanted to put her alter-ego in jail, by the way – and an annoying classmate who was a detective. That was already enough.

But now, a _policeman_ 's daughter, a _detective_ 's daughter, _the crazy Jiirokichi_ 's niece and _Tantei-kun_ were part of the party too ?!

And judging by Tantei-kun's face, she was deep in trouble.

 **x**

He had always been able to recognize Kaitō KID right away. He had already thought that the "face" that he usually wore was actually a mask – both figuratively and literally. However, part of him never questionned his gender, such a flirty "gentleman" had to be a male.

When Sonoko started talking with Hakuba and the girl who looked so much like Ran, his eyes wandered behind them. When he saw the brown haired girl, he felt surprised. She looked a lot like Kudō Shinichi, one could easily mistake her for his sister. But then, he saw that familiar mischievous smirk forming on her lips towards a (beautiful) red-haired woman. That _wasn't_ Shinichi's smile. That playful and impish grin...

 _Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth._

"Nakamori? As in, Inspector Nakamori Ginzō?"

"You know him?"

"We've met a few times. Conan-kun here tried to catch Kaitō KID a few times already."

"Oh, I see," Aoko, the Ran-look alike smiled. "I did hear of him! And yeah, Nakamori Ginzō is my father."

At the mention of the thief, the wavy haired young woman glanced at the inspector's daughter. At the sight of Ran and Sonoko, she seemed surprised. He could understand though, his childhood friend and Aoko-san could pass for twins. However, she seemed to be looking after something afterwards. That's when her eyes locked with Conan's.

"KID ?" he mouthed silently.

It was for only a moment, but despite keeping her Poker Face, he saw her tense up slightly.

And he knew.

 **x**

Hakuba silently watched the exchange between the little child and the one he suspected to be the thief in white. He bit his lower lip in order to restrain a smile.

Isn't there a saying about "the truth coming from the mouth of an innocent child" ?

He _knew_ it. He wasn't homosexual.

(… Uh, not that he had a crush on _Kaitō KID_ , a _despicable thief_ , or anything.)

 **x**

"Kuroba-san is a magician?!"

"Yeah! She may have many flaws, but her magic is the best!"

"Really?" Tantei-kun asked innocently, perking at her with his wide eyes, and wasn't that a creepy sight?

Kairi tried not to cry. And why was Akako-witch smiling?

She forced a wide grin on her face, as she usually did. As of now, she better stay herself and not do anything out of character if she didn't want to have problems with Hakuba.

"I don't think so, no one can be better that KID-sama!" Sonoko argued.

"Huh? Don't tell me you like that annoying thief? He's an idiot and a criminal!"

"Watch your mouth Ahōko!"

"Don't call me that BaKairi!"

"Kairi-neechan likes KID-niichan too? Shouldn't you see him as your rival or something ?"

Kairi shivered. The high-pitched voice and innocent look were _seriously_ terrifying coming from Tantei-kun.

"Well, I admire him as an artist," she explained nonetheless. "He's a talented magician, and a gentleman. And he's super handsome and attractive." She put her hands on her heart while sighing dreamily. "The ideal man."

Aoko snorted and crossed her arms on her chest. ( _As if ! His tricks weren't_ that _great, and he didn't have a charming side at all, and his smirk wasn't the slighthly bit sexy or anything. And she certainly wasn't in denial._ )

"I definitely agree with you ! I already like you, Kairi-san !"

Kairi blinked. Well, at least, the old Jiirokichi's niece was reasonable.

"Tss, him, a _gentleman_?" That last word was uttered in a british accent.

She blanched.

For Pandora's love, it was an invasion. They were coming from everywhere! Wasn't that the female high school detective that she had mistaken for a man walking towards them ? Her jaw still painfully remembered her.

"By which you mean... ?"

The tomboyish detective crossed her arms, pouting, while Hakuba raised an eyebrow at her.

"That moron undressed me and impersonated me !"

They'd never let her forget that unfortunate misunderstanding. While diverting her gaze, she saw Tantei-kun's shoulders shaking. The.. He was laughing, that little...

"KID did _WHAT_ ?" the guy with a tanned skin gasped. Who was he again?

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised", Aoko deadpanned.

"But I though' he didn't touch girls? I mean, I know that he crossdresses an' all, but he never undressed girls before, right ?"

Aoko blinked. And blinked again. She looked at the short-haired girl for a moment, before her eyes widened and she started gaping.

See? Even Ahōko made the mistake! It was that Sera-san's fault!

"Wha- You- B-But- Wha-What a pervert ! Doesn't he have any shame ?!" she shrieked. "I can't believe it ! It is already bad enough that he crossdresses, but to think that he, he- !"

Hakuba put his face in his hand, Akako turned away, but Kairi could clearly see them smiling. Bastard. Witch.

"I don't see why you're complaining so much," Kairi shrugged, "he can undress anytime he wants, I'd do it myself if he asked me to," she chirped.

"Wha-", Aoko blushed furiously, "BaKairi ! That's not- ! You-You're just a pervert !"

The magician suddenly noticed the mop in Akako's hand. Ugh, the traitor.

She _knew_ that she shouldn't have come.

 **x**

While watching Kuroba-san running between tables to escape an enraged Nakamori-san, Ran wondered where the mop that the angry girl was holding came from. Near her, she noticed Conan-kun who still trying to stiffle a giggle, looking at the magician with an amused look on his face. The annoyed look of Sera-chan while she was peering not so discreetly at her little brother. The wide grins of Sonoko and Kazuha-chan. The irritated look that creeped on Hattori-kun's face after something Hakuba-kun had said. The laughter of Koizumi-san who turned round to the buffet.

And then, she tilted her head.

If Nakamori-san truly looked like her, Kuroba-san reminded her a lot of an otaku idiot that she hadn't seen in a while.

The End.


End file.
